


Love Every Part of You

by Pajama_Han



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Han/pseuds/Pajama_Han
Summary: Crowley comforts Aziraphale when he gets a tummyache.





	Love Every Part of You

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't know what to do for a title, this has been labled "Soft boy yeah" in my google docs for weeks. Hope you all enjoy this short n sweet fic!

Aziraphale whimpered and held his stomach as he lay on his sofa.  
“Why the hell did you eat _twenty plates_ of crepes?” Crowley rolled his eyes as he brought a glass of water and some stomach medicine.  
The angel poured and sat up to take the medicine, “My favourite shop came up with new flavours! I simply had to try them all…” he swallowed the pill with water and held his sore stomach once again. Even though angels, as a rule, don't get sick, their earthly human bodies do have limits to what they can handle.   
Crowley sighed and sat next to him, smiling a bit. He couldn't stay mad at his angel. The demon leant back into the plush sofa and patted his lap, “C’mere, angel, rest your head.”

The angel’s eyes lit up and he smiled brightly. Aziraphale gratefully laid his head down on Crowley’s lap. The demon’s arm reached down to rub soothing circles on Aziraphale’s stomach.   
The blond’s face scrunched up slightly, “Ah, gentle, please…” was it the fabric of his shirt and jacket making him uncomfortable?  
Crowley snapped his fingers and suddenly Aziraphale’s torso was bare. “You wear too many layers, you look like a walking coat rack.” His hand resumed its gentle petting on the pale, chubby stomach presented to him, “That better?” Crowley asked, smiling playfully.  
Aziraphale looked up, face slightly flushed, “Um, yes… quite better…” he hummed happily as his stomach was soothed. He sighed happily and highly as Crowley continued rubbing his stomach.

“Your body’s so soft,” Crowley remarked, hands trailing from the angel’s pudgy stomach to trace and tickle his arms, chest, and neck, “So pretty, too.”  
Aziraphale looked up and was almost taken aback to see the redhead above him had removed his glasses, and that his golden snake eyes were filled with sweet adoration. He smiled bashfully, “Th-Thank you, dear…”  
Crowley’s fingers sunk gently into the soft, forgiving areas of the blond’s torso. His chubby arms that almost imperceptibly jiggled every time he turned a book’s page or lifted a forkful of food… his gorgeous, soft chest, that rose and fell to the rhythm of his breaths (especially lovely to see heave with exertion when they were intimate)... and that stomach. God/Satan/Someone be praised, that _stomach_. Warm and soft and jiggly and an absolute testament to how often the angel treats himself.   
Oh, how Crowley longed for the day he could have ten seconds alone with that blasted archangel that dared insult this beautiful stomach… he never wished true pain upon any being, mortal or otherwise, until he met that douche. That was neither here nor there, Crowley decided. He had the most important angel in the world in his arms to dote on.

Crowley pinched one of the blond’s cheeks playfully, “Little cherub~” he teased.  
Aziraphale giggled, the sound like tinkling bells, and he rested his hands on his chest and stomach, “You _do_ like my body a lot, don't you?” He seemed shy about it. Crowley would have none of that.  
The redheaded demon gently nudged Aziraphale to sit up. Doing so revealed the small tent in Crowley's trousers, stating proudly that, yes, Crowley _did_ in fact adore every inch of Aziraphale’s body. The angel’s eyes widened a bit, but then he smiled gleefully at Crowley.   
“Feel up to it?” The demon asked, rubbing himself through his pants.   
Aziraphale slid off the sofa and onto his knees, between the demon’s spread legs. The angel licked his lips and unbuttoned Crowley’s trousers, “Oh, darling, you know me… I’ve always room for seconds~”

The demon grinned down at the angel, who began lapping at the head of Crowley’s newly-freed cock. His eyes raked over Aziraphale's bare chest hungrily, and groaned low in his throat. The angel had gotten _good_ at this.   
Aziraphale hummed sweetly as he eased the demon’s cock into his mouth. His bright blue eyes flicked up and glimmered with mischief before he smoothly took it down to the base, his throat filling with Crowley’s searing hot flesh.  
The redhead snarled and his head snapped back at the sudden pleasure. No matter how often they ‘fraternize’ like this, the soft angel always manages to surprise him. He thrust greedily down Aziraphale’s throat, the wet heat surrounding his member nearly too good to bear. Crowley’s hand slid through Aziraphale’s head of blond curls, not pushing, per se, but anchoring him in place.

Upon being held down, the angel made a noise around Crowley’s cock, and his wide, crystal blue eyes shone up at Crowley. The demon grinned and withdrew his cock, a strand of saliva trailing from Aziraphale’s used, puffy lips. It was damn hot.  
“Don't you want more, my angel?” Crowley teased, stroking his hard cock right in front of his lover’s face.  
The blond nodded, entranced. He looked up at Crowley and smiled, “Shall we go to the bedroom?”  
The demon grinned and pulled Aziraphale to his feet, arms linked together, “What if I want you right here?” He growled and spun Aziraphale around. The blond let out a surprised sound as he was pushed over the arm of the sofa. The sound of a snap came from behind him, and Aziraphale felt a cool chill as he was completely disrobed.

“Fuck…” Crowley groaned, also naked. As much as the demon adored his angel’s stomach, his soft ass and thick thighs were even better. His hands slid up those pale thighs, fingers sinking into the fat there, and trailing up further to grope that perfect, plump ass. Crowley’s thumbs carefully pulled Aziraphale’s flawless cheeks apart to reveal his cute little hole.  
“Ngh, Crowley…” Aziraphale whimpered, “Please don't tease me?”  
The demon grinned and kept squeezing that perfect ass, “If you want to get on with it so bad, prepare yourself for me.” He commanded.  
The angel blushed and miracled himself a bottle of lubricant. Since heaven stopped breathing down his neck, he was more comfortable using his powers. Aziraphale slicked up his fingers and reached behind himself.

Crowley watched his angel’s thick fingers work his entrance open with hungry eyes.  
“Fucking gorgeous,” The demon purred, “can't wait to fuck you good.”  
Aziraphale made a high-pitched keening noise and rocked his hips back on his fingers, thighs jiggling with the movements, “C… Crowley…” the angel whined, “Say- ahh~ say that again, please?” He begged breathily.  
Crowley grinned and leaned over to whisper into Aziraphale’s ear, “What? That I'm gonna _fuck_ you? You like that, angel? Like me saying that I’m going to _fuck_ your perfect plump arse?”   
“Hnnn!!” Aziraphale’s body jolted as he found that special spot inside of him.  
“How do you like me fucking you? Do you like it when I hold you down and just make you _take it_?” Crowley watched intently at Aziraphale’s fingers getting swallowed up by his slick, greedy hole, “Or do you like me going slow?” He grinned unseen but heard, “So slow you’re begging and promising and blessing and cursing all sorts of lovely, _wicked_ words to get me to give you more?”

Aziraphale’s hips shuddered and the moan that tumbled out of those pretty lips was to die for. He must be close already, but Crowley would have nothing of the sort. He removed Aziraphale’s fingers from his ass, “ _Answer me_ , angel.” The demon demanded.  
The angel, denied bringing himself over the edge, cried out desperately, “Oh! Crowley! Ohh, Dearest, _please_!”  
“Tell me, Azi,” Crowley stood up and tapped his erection on that magnificent swell, “Tell me how you want me to fuck you, and I will.”  
The blond man whimpered and his hips shook, he _needed_ to be filled up with his lover. So he licked his lips and tried to enunciate, “Dearest… I w-want you to take me,”  
“ _Fuck_ you~” Crowley teased, tracing his cock near the hole, yet much too far away.  
“I want you...” Aziraphale gulped, but shuddered as he felt Crowley’s hands anchor themselves firmly on his waist, “I need you to _fuck_ me...”   
“ _How_?” Crowley wondered aloud, taunting, “However shall I fuck you, little cherub?”  
“Like… nnh!” The angel whined as the tip of Crowley’s cock barely nudged against his entrance. He had to say something good… 

With a coquettish glance cast over his shoulder, crystal blue meeting slitted gold, Aziraphale begged, “ _Fuck me like I’m the only one in the universe that can satisfy you_.”

Crowley’s eyes widened and his jaw gritted shut; he let out a feral growl as he lifted Aziraphale’s thick ass into his first thrust, driving as deep as possible in one go. The angel _wailed_ beneath him, eyes rolling back as the emptiness inside him was suddenly full. Stomach pain forgotten, Aziraphale moaned shakily as he adjusted to the stretch.  
“You look so cute stuffed full of my cock,” Crowley praised, voice wobbling as he tried to stay still, “Let me know when I can move, sweetheart.”  
The angel nodded quickly and pushed his hips back, signalling that he was quite ready.  
Crowley took a deep breath and began slowly dragging his cock out and sliding it back inside, savouring every movement and twitch of the pliant body beneath him.   
He groaned and enjoyed the heat surrounding him, “Fuck yesss,” he let out an involuntary hiss, “Angel, you feel so damn good!” His hips stuttered and the sudden change in pace made Aziraphale gasp.

The angel held tight to the fabric of the couch as he was rocked so deeply and perfectly. Every time Crowley thrust into him, a moan or gasp was forced out of his mouth. Crowley’s hips delivered thrust after _powerful_ thrust, pounding him exactly how he wanted.  
“Ohh~ Oh, Crowley!” The angel shouted, getting swept away with pleasure, “You’re, nnh!” His eyes rolled back into his head as Crowley seemed to hit even further inside him, “Y-you're so deep! Feels soo good!” He whined. 

Without pulling out, Crowley’s body surged with demonic strength and he flipped his lover over onto his back. Aziraphale looked up, surprised and still very much aroused. His cock was hard against his stomach, and beading shiny cum at the tip. The demon smiled down at him, loving the view of his flushed and sweaty face, soft chest and stomach, and hard, leaking cock.  
“I want to see your face, love~” the demon crooned and raised one of Aziraphale’s hands to his mouth, and he kissed his knuckles softly.   
Aziraphale’s heart welled up with affection, a sweet juxtaposition to how rough and hot Crowley was being before.   
Crowley hummed into Aziraphale’s wrist, where his kisses have trailed, and rolled his hips slowly, feeling the rippling heat and pressure of the angel’s ass. Aziraphale gasped and his legs locked around Crowley’s hips; this position allowed Crowley’s cock to hit his prostate on every thrust.

“I‘m not going anywhere, angel,” the demon rumbled, leaning over Aziraphale and moving his hands to support the angel’s waist, “Fuck, you're so pretty, making such sweet noises for me.”  
“C-Crowley,” Aziraphale whimpered with a flushed smile, “I love you~”   
The demon smiled back and leaned down to kiss the precious angel under him, “I love you, Aziraphale. Love every part of you, love you're- oh, fuck…” Crowley cursed and held Aziraphale closer as he felt himself approach his release.  
Aziraphale linked his arms around Crowley’s thin neck, pressing their foreheads together as he felt himself get closer and closer. The two beings’ breath mingled as their words dissolved into repeated gasps.  
“I love you… I love you… I love you…”

It was all too much, and Crowley groaned out loud and released inside his angel. He gave a few finishing thrusts and hissed out his pleasure, looking down at Aziraphale, who was flushed an attractive peach-pink, sweetly smiling, and who had a large puddle of glittery angel cum on his soft stomach. Crowley smiled back and gathered Aziraphale’s cum on his fingers.  
“Bless, you came a lot…” the demon remarked, still catching his breath (though he didn't need to). Making sure the angel’s blissful gaze was still on him, Crowley lifted his fingers to his mouth.  
Aziraphale could only watch as Crowley’s long tongue lavved over his cum-covered digits. He could feel his softening cock give an interested jump, and he twitched around Crowley’s cock, still inside him.  
Crowley smiled and his eyebrows raised, “Another round, dearest?” He licked the remaining fluid off his fingers.  
Aziraphale smiled back, daring, “Perhaps, love, but now…”

The angel snapped his fingers and Crowley suddenly found himself sitting on the sofa with Aziraphale kneeling on the floor in front of him, a devious look in his bright eyes.  
“I’m hungry again~” the angel purred and took Crowley’s cock into his mouth, moaning as it hardened near instantly.   
The demon gasped and tipped his head back. Be it crepes or cock, if Aziraphale was hungry, Crowley was hard-pressed to deny him.


End file.
